


spaces in between (skinny love)

by 31X11



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31X11/pseuds/31X11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh skinny innocent love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaces in between (skinny love)

**Author's Note:**

> when you just think that everyone deserves a little fluff. this was actually because of that wonkyun holding hand picture and changkyun comforting wonho at the mmas. we have been blessed, shippers. i also made wonho the same age as changkyun in this fic so it’ll be easier for me.
> 
> crossposted from my wonkyun (fanfic) tumblr account, http://wonkyvn.tumblr.com

he considers it normal.

 

the fact that shin hoseok was im changkyun’s best friend, that is.

 

they were practically inseparable. two peas in a pod. the left chopstick to his right chopstick. salt and pepper. fapping and porn.

 

it all started at the entrance ceremony when they finally entered high school. nervous, excited and at the same time really scared, the young changkyun waddled inside the auditorium. it was filled with voices of hundreds of students all gathered together to welcome the new semester.

 

he was late, unlike his peers, because he had turned off his alarm. his body was still in vacation mode and he had barely slept. mostly because he enjoyed playing league too much and lost track of time. his mother had to turn off their internet for him to finally go to bed at three twenty-nine am. only to wake up at six am.

 

his mother worked early shifts and wasn’t there to wake him up. and so when he finally woke up with a huge grin on his face as he stretched, it dawned unto him that he was back to his student life.

 

he decided to stand at the back by the door, (he didn’t know which class he was supposed to sit with anyways) and listened to the student council president’s speech.

 

“it is with great pleasure that i welcome each and every one of you…”

 

changkyun heard whispers from the teachers and caught the student council’s name. hyungwon was his name. and he was to graduate next year. the principal then took the stage and started closing the speeches. presentations from the clubs were up next. this excited him a little.

 

“so when will the old geezer stop talking, i wonder.”

 

changkyun turned to see the source of the voice. it was a fellow freshman, he could tell. and he was as white as a baby’s bottom, something that unnerved changkyun. too much gluta?

 

“i don’t know,” he answered meekly.

 

the stranger laughed, stretching a bit. “well, he finish up soon because i’m starving.”

 

“uh…” changkyun paused, looking at him. “lunch isn’t before four hours.”

 

“yeah, but you’re not like me,” the other answered with a huge grin.

 

a question mark was drawn on changkyun’s face, not really sure what the other meant by that. should he be offended that he had common sense?

 

it wasn’t until the stranger slipped his hand into his pockets and came out with three packets of red bean bread. changkyun’s eyes widened and he felt his stomach rumble. due to the fact that he had to shower fast and put on his uniform equally as fast, he didn’t manage to grab a bite to eat.

 

“you want some?” the taller offered as he opened one and handed it to changkyun.

 

who was im changkyun to not say yes to that? so he took it and they sat on the floor as the clubs presented. they ate a red bean bread each and feasted on a pizza bread together. all this time, they listened to each other and laughed so loud a teacher had asked them to keep quiet.

 

it was like they were meant to be late together because when changkyun talked to him, it felt like all of his nervousness and doubt ebbed away. he was comfortable. like he could tell him everything.

and that was the start of their friendship.

 

no matter how many seat changes or section changes they had to go through, hoseok and changkyun always found time to spend with each other. from first year to second year they were in two different classes but somehow found themselves in the same friend circle. it made going out to karaoke, shopping, eating and studying a lot easier. third year rolled around and they were in the same class. until finally fourth year and they still found themselves in the same class and even sat next to each other the first semester.

 

changkyun stayed over hoseok’s place often. they lived fairly close to each other which made it convenient. he discovered that hoseok was also a gamer and added it to the list of things they had in common. the latter’s parents were far too kind and took him in as their own. even his own mother treated hoseok kindly whenever he was allowed to stay over.

 

they were attached to the hip and knew everything about each other. there were times when hoseok’s girlfriends would become jealous of changkyun. but when the girl fussed about it, he would easily break up with them.

 

“you’re more important than any other girl,” hoseok would say. “plus, they can’t assist me in league as good as you do.”

 

they would both laugh it off and it was normal.

 

it was normal for them to prioritize each other.

 

exams week rolled in. college acceptances were the only thing in their minds. there was less playing around and more shoving their faces in books, hoping that this would help them memorize things better.

 

changkyun had always been a struggling student. despite hoseok’s seemingly playful nature, he was a good student. if he wasn’t distracted enough. so they had basically been living in hoseok’s house this time around. since his parents were on their honeymoon trip to london.

 

they tackled at least two to three subjects each day. hoseok’s notes were a mess since he rarely used them. and changkyun’s were organized and looked as if he took it from the book.

 

“how can you read what you write?” changkyun asked, scratching his head as he flipped through each page.

 

hoseok shrugged and leaned back against the chair. “i just write too fast sometimes.”

 

changkyun sighed and massaged his temples. “i mean…they’re good notes. but i just can’t understand…” the younger threw his hands up in the air. “my brain is so fried.”

 

a laugh slipped past hoseok’s lips as he ruffled changkyun’s hair who frowned. “we can do it. let’s stay up an hour more? then we can sleep.”

 

the younger could only nod and he stretched a bit before resuming reading wonho’s illegible but easy-to-understand notes.

 

time passed and he could feel his eyelids closing. he shook his head as if to shake himself awake, looking at the clock. it was four am already. he sighed audibly, turning his attention to hoseok.

 

“you have got to be kidding me,” he whispered.

 

there, beside him, lay a sleeping hoseok, his cheek flat against his chemistry book, saliva running from the side of his face.

 

changkyun took the liberty of taking a picture and posting it on sns before he reached out to shake him awake.

 

but he could only stop halfway.

 

he had seen hoseok’s sleeping face in its many forms countless of times. the first time he had drawn a penis by his jawline. the second time he had jumped on top of him to wake him up. and most of the times he didn’t even pay attention to it because he was too sleepy. however, he found himself looking at him more often.

 

it could be when he’s eating, doing nothing but play on his phone or even when he was talking. changkyun found himself staring.

 

hoseok was handsome. he knew this much. it explained why he had so many letters and gifts in his locker each morning. why people were drawn to him whenever he spoke.

 

changkyun was alright looking. he just didn’t want to be noticed that much. he liked being hoseok’s partner-in-crime. he liked staying on his shadow. so long as they stayed like this. best friends.

 

he stood up and turned off the main light, leaving the desk lamp on. then he walked towards the bed to take a blanket and place it on top of hoseok’s sleeping frame.

 

tired from all that slacking are you? he thought bitterly but with a small smile nonetheless.

 

changkyun adjusted their things, making sure the table was neat and tidy. he only stopped when his hand brushed hoseok’s accidentally. he stilled, frozen in spot.

 

that was simply his imagination.

 

he placed the books down and looked at hoseok’s sleeping face once more. he was breathing heavily, fast asleep. his eyes, heavy-lidded, moved towards hoseok’s hand that peeked from underneath the blanket then back to his face.

 

as time passed his thoughts were suddenly filled with the person sleeping adjacent him. shin hoseok who stayed by his side through thick and thin. shin hoseok who sacrificed his own happiness for changkyun’s. even shared his food. which was, in changkyun’s book, a sign of unbroken trust.

 

“you’re always too nice, hoseok hyung,” he whispered, laughing a little. “that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend. you’re nice to everyone.”

 

smiling, he unconsciously reached out to push away some strands of hair from hoseok’s eyes, his hand resting on top of his fingers after.

 

a shiver went through changkyun’s body from the simple touch. he ignored it and simply reached out more for wonho’s pointer finger, curling his own against it. “promise we’ll be friends even if we’re married.”

 

he laughed again, a yawn getting in the way.

 

“goodnight, hoseok hyung,” he whispered, meaning to stand up and crawl to the bed.

 

but instead his head landed softly against a book, his eyes falling to a close.

 

a snore filled the room soon after, the light from the desk lamp illuminating their faces warmly as they slept.

 

in their happy bubble, no one could break through. they had a world of their own.

 

and they were so innocent.

 

so innocently in love.


End file.
